1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby protector for holding an infant on an adult size mattress.
2. Prior Art
Various harness or sling devices have been proposed heretofore for holding an infant on an inclined mattress, usually in the crib where the baby usually sleeps. Examples of such proposals are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,005, Edlund U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,925, and Mancera Browne et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,785 B1. The Williamson and Mancera Browne devices are particularly intended for an infant with gastroesophagic reflux (“GER”). Edlund cites the use of his device for an ailing infant, such as one with a head cold or draining sinuses.